Perle du Pacifique
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Voyage sur une île du Pacifique offert par la compagnie Sanctuary. Attention Yaoi homme x homme , âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir. Pleins de couples dont NathXCast, DajanXJade, AlexyX?, ArminX? et LysouXKentin. Bon voyage à tous.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Voilà ma nouvelle fic, ma première sur Amour Sucré, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf quelques uns, la majorité appartiennent à Beemoov, d'autres sont tirés de divers mangas. Ma sucrette s'appelle liloulive mais dans ma fic ce sera Lilou._

_Voilà, je vous ais tout dit (je crois), bonne lecture à tous! ^^_

Chapitre 1: Un dimanche de vacances

**Angleterre, Londre, Résidence principale de la famille Campbell.**

_ C'est hors de question!

_ Mais si tu veras ce sera super! J'aime beaucoup les iles perdues au milieu du Pacifique.

_ Et on peut savoir qui t'as donné cette idée géniale?!

_ Je l'ais eu en écoutant Gilbert Montagné, tu sais "Les Sunlights des Tropiques".

_ T'écouteras plus jamais de Gilbert Montagné!

_ Quel est donc ce raffut?

_ Kyo! Mélodie veut partir en vacances en plein milieu du Pacifique, sur une île inhabitée! Et en plus elle veut que je vienne avec elle! Dis quelque chose!

_ Ma fois c'est une bonne idée, c'est un endroit qui va beaucoup m'inspirer je sens!

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'ais-je fais pour mériter cela!?

_ Ma petite Lilou, rassure-toi...

_ La chance me serait-elle revenue? Vas-t-elle abandonner?

_ Notre départ est prévu pour dans un mois!

_ Dis-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange alors que moi je me vois déjà aux enfers...

**Japon, Ville de Lovely Amoris, chambre de Castiel.**

_ T'es sérieux?!

_ Oh ça va, si je t'ais fait venir c'est pas pour que tu te foute de ma gueule!

_ Non mais, avoue que c'est plutôt inattendu de ta part!

Castiel grogna pour la forme, il avait demandé à Lysandre de passer le voir parce qu'il voulait lui faire part d'un secret le concernant qui était plutôt embarassant, en effet, Castiel venait d'avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il était gay et amoureux. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était gay, Lysandre avait faillit s'étouffer avec son cramberry/orange, mais quand il lui a annoncé qu'il était amoureux, il avait littéralement explosé de rire et du coup Castiel grognait, assit en tailleur sur son lit, les joues rouges carmin.

_ Bon, et de qui tu es amoureux?

_ Dans tes rêves je te le dit!

_ Bon allez, je te jure que j'irais pas lui dire, sauf si c'est Nathaniel, je voudrais trop voir sa tête! Mais c'est pas lui donc...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ... Castiel?...

_ ...

_ Tu te sens pas bien, t'es rouge comme une pivoine.

_ ...

_ Ouh ouh Castiel!

_ C'est...c'est que...

_ Oui.

_ Je...je suis am...amoureux de...de ...de N...

_ Salut les gamins comment sa va?

_ Tient Lysou, man' nous a fait des biscuits.

_ Et voilà de quoi boire! Dis frérot, tu vas bien? T'as les joues toutes rouges, t'es malades?

Castiel ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs, pendant ce temps Lysandre pestait contre leur deux idiots de frangins qui avaient la classe pour arriver toujours au mauvais moment. Leigh et Rémiel s'excusèrent avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger.

**Japon, Ville de Lovely Amoris, salon des jumeaux.**

Alexy et Armin regardaient la télé, ou plutôt, Armin ratrapait sa nuit sur son frère qui lui, dévorait le guitariste du groupe Eclipse des yeux.

_ Tu trouves pas qu'il est craquant?

_ Bof.

_ Quoi "bof"? Il est super mignon, beau, sexy, gentil, ...

_ Ca va, j'ai compris, t'es à fond sur ce type et ... et moi je préfère la fille.

_ Mélodie?

_ Ouais, celle avec les yeux vert et la grosse poitrine.

_ Pff, t'es irrécupérable...

_ T'es pareil j'te signal, l'avantage d'être jumeaux, tu peux pas m'insulter sans t'insulter toi-même.

Armin fit un grand sourire à son frère et se réinstalla confortablement sur ses genoux. Alexy marmona un "idiot de frangin" dans sa barbe invisible et retourna à sa contemplation d'un certain guitariste.

**Japon, Ville de Lovely Amoris, Parc des Anges.**

L'endroit était calme et reposant, un endroit idéale pour prendre le thé avec des copines et échanger les derniers potins, c'est d'ailleur pour cela que c'était réuni un groupe de jeunes filles composé de Kim, Melody, Iris, Violette, Rosalya et Peggy. Aujourd'hui, au milieu des diverses annecdotes apportées par chacunes, deux sujets principaux: les bleus dans le dos de Nathaniel, en effet, Lilou avait prit soin de les prévenirent car elle était trés inquiète pour lui et l'autre sujet c'était le concert qui avait eut lieu quelques temps auparavant. Autant dire que les filles s'amusaient beaucoup, mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est qu'à quelques pas de là où elles se trouvaient, deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés, se prélassant sur un banc à l'ombre des cerisiers en fleur, écoutant le doux chant des oiseaux. Jade et Dajan étaient heureux, mais dans leur béattitude ils furent interompus par un personnage famillier. En effet, au milieu du chemin en terre battue, Kentin les regardaient, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à les voir ici, et sûrement pas aussi proche. Jade se sépara de Dajan et fit un espace entre eux deux pour inviter Kentin à venir s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, contre toute attente, Dajan n'en revenait pas, pourtant il savait que Jade avait un de ces regard d'ange à qui on ne peut rien refuser. Jade prit la parole:

_ Alors Kentin, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu as la mine toute tristoune.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Ben alors gamin, t'as perdu ta langue?

_ Dajan! s'offusqua Jade.

_ Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir aimer et être aimé en retour...

Pour le coup Jade et Dajan se regardèrent, surpris, tandis que Kentin regardait ses basket comme si c'était la chose la plus interessante au monde.

**Japon, Ville de Lovely Amoris, Maison de Nathaniel et Ambre.**

Ambre était dans sa chambre avec ses trois copines Capucine, Li et Charlotte pendant que Nathaniel étudiait dans la sienne. Leurs parents étaient partis la veille en croisière pour une semaine. Nathaniel ne cessait de regarder la photo de Castiel qu'il avait piqué à Lilou lorsqu'elle avait laissé son sac dans la salle de classe pendant la récré et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec les sacs des autres et son roman policier. Sur cette photo il avait encore les cheveux noirs et il souriait en regardant son téléphone. Nathaniel aussi souriait, de ce sourire niais et béa d'admiration qu'ont les amoureux.

_ Si seulement je pouvait t'avoir rien que pour moi...

Et il retourna à son devoir de français sur cette jolie pensée...

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Amour Sucré alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait! *tête de chien battu*_

_J'éspère pouvoir écrire et poster la suite très vite! :3_

_Bisous tout le monde! ^^_

_Sagittarius no Melodia._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde! ^^_

_Je tiens à remercier hajerjonas qui m'a dit apprécier ma fic et je lui dédie donc ce chapitre. :3_

_Bonne lecture à tous! ;)_

Chapitre 2: Ma cousine est folle

**Japon, Ville de Lovely Amoris, Lycée Sweet Amoris.**

Les cours avaient repris normalement depuis la rentrée et Lilou avait complêtement oublié cette histoire de voyage avec sa cousine jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne débarque dans son lycée. Elle était arrivé vêtu d'un tailleur haute couture, ses longs cheveux brun relevés en un chignon et était allé voir la directrice pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait faire un jeu où tous ses élèves pouvaient s'inscrire et que ceux qui seraient tiré au sort gagneraient un mois de vacances sur une île du Pacifique avec en prime la possibilité de rencontrer le groupe Eclipse et que ce voyage était généreusement offert par la compagnie Ellipse dont elle était la directrice générale.

Maintenant Lilou regardait tous ses amis se précipiter dans le piège de sa cousine et elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça!

Pendant que tout le monde s'inscrivait Lilou était allé s'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart là ou castiel et Lysandre sont s'habitude assit et avait été rejoint par sa _**très chère**_ cousine:

_ Alors ma chérie qu'en penses-tu?

_ Tu veux que je te réponde honnêtement?

_ Bien sûre!

_ T'es complêtement folle!

_ Mais je voulais de la compagnie et je voulais aussi connaître tes amis, alors dis-moi, qui veux-tu que l'on prenne avec nous?

_ Ce jeu est truqué?

_ Bien sûre, j'allais pas prendre n'importe qui avec moi!

_ ...

_ Quoi?

_ ... T'es tarée...

_ Je sais, cela fait partit de mes qualités!

Mélodie sourit malicieusement à sa cousine et reporta son attention sur les élèves de ce lycée. Elle était en train de mater les garçons quand sa cousine lui tendit un papier et un crayon:

_ Pourquoi faire?

_ Note les noms de ceux qui partent!

_ Oui chef!

Lilou soupira, sa cousine là tuerait un jour, elle en était sûre!

_ Bon, Castiel, Nathaniel, Iris, Ale...

_ Minute papillon! il me faut leurs noms de famille avec.

_ Sinon on tri les papiers ensemble comme ça je suis sûre d'oublier personne.

_ C'est une bonne idée, vient on va dans la salle des délégués.

_ Je te suis.

Elles arrivèrent donc dans la salle des délégués, dossiers en main et commencèrent à trier:

_ Bon, Nathaniel, Castiel, Iris, Violette, Peggy,

_ Mmm, il est mignon celui là...

_ C'est Armin, et lui c'est son jumeau Alexy.

_ Ah, comme je le plains, c'est dur d'avoir un frère jumeau.

_ C'est vrai qu'Allen est horrible, tu es vraiment à plaindre.

_ L'ironie que tu met dans ta voix me fend le coeur...

_ C'est terrible en effet... Bien, alors ... oh non, surtout pas elle!

_ Qui est-ce?

_ Une peste!

_ Ce serait marrant de la traumatiser un peu, non?

_ ...

_ J'ais rien dit, on là laisse là... Dommage, j'aurais pu m'amuser à la traumatiser...

_ ...Psychopathe...Sadique...

_ Oui je sais!

_ Tu dois 1€ à States Alchemist pour lui avoir piqué son expression.

_ Eh merde!

_ Ces trois là non plus!

_ Capucine, Li et Charlotte...

_ Là par contre...

_ Lysandre... c'est étrange il me fait penser à quelqu'un... Il a pas un frère par hasard?

_ Si, il tient une boutique de vêtement, il s'appel Leigh.

_ Eh, mais c'est le nom du couturier qui me fait mes tenues de scène, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vu, j'te laisse finir je vais le voir...

_ Eh, attends!

Trop tard, Mélodie avait déjà filé... Lilou se retrouvait donc seule au milieu des dossiers.

Dans la cour chacun pensait à ce qu'il pourrait faire sur cette île.

Castiel trouvait que c'était un bon moyen de pas aller en cour, Nathaniel voulait s'échapper un peu de chez lui, Alexy se disait que c'était son unique chance de rencontrer le guitariste du groupe Eclipse, Dajan et Jade voulait un voyage en amoureux, etc...

Kentin lui observait celui qu'il aimait en secret se demandant si la chance voulait bien être de son côté et lui permettre de le connaitre un peu mieux car il restait très mysterieux. Il interrompit ses pensées en voyant Lilou arriver et demander le silence car elle avait les noms de ceux qui partiraient.

_ Bien, je vais vous annoncer les noms des gagnants en commencant par les filles, alors... Iris, Peggy, Violette, Rosalya, Melody et Kim. Les garçons: Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin, Lysandre, Alexy, Armin, Dajan et Jade. Voilà, soyez ici demain à 11H pour le départ. Je vais vous distribuer la liste des choses que vous devez prendre et ce sera tout. A demain.

Tout le monde était scotché par le naturel de Lilou et en même temps les heureux gagnants étaient tous contents de partir pour différentes raisons: Nathaniel était débarassé de sa soeur et de ses parents pour un mois, Castiel avait des vacances gratuites avec son ami Lysandre, ce dernier se disait que le Pacifique lui inspirerait sûrement une chanson divine sans se douter que quelqu'un voulait lui faire découvrir ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai, le pur, alors que certains le connaissait déjà et étaient ravi de partir en vacances en amoureux, les filles elles se disaient que des vacances comme ça c'était le rêve! Alexy lui avait hâte d'y être et Armin se demandait s'ils avaient des jeux ou des consoles interressantes là-bas.

Bref, tout le monde semblait ravi. Tout le monde? Non. Ambre et ses trois copines étaient furieuses de ne pas participer à ce voyage et voulait faire payer à tous ces idiots, restait à savoir comment.

Le départ de demain sera sûrement mouvementé!

_Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. ^^_

_Il est sûrement beaucoup moins drôle que le premier et je m'en excuse :x_

_Je me rattraperais au prochain! Promis! ;)_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! :3_

_Bisous tout le monde! ^^_

_Sagittarius no Melodia._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour! ^^_

_Merci ma petite lolly pour ton com qui m'a fait trés plaisir! ^^_

_Je tient à préciser qu'il y aura des scènes avec du sexe (entre hommes) et que si vous n'êtes pas contents vous n'avez qu'a pas lire. xp_

_Voici donc la suite: Bonne lecture! ^^_

Chapitre 3: un avion de problèmes.

Sa cousine était une peste! Si elle avait convié tous ses amis c'était uniquement pour jouer les entremetteuses! Quelle idée elle avait eut de lui parler des gens de son lycée et de leurs problèmes de coeur! Lilou avait toujours eut cette facultée à voir les attirances des autres et voulait aussi les aider en mettant son nez partout (comme elle en avait l'habitude) mais avec sa cousine dans les pattes cela allait être difficile de mener sa petite enquête, surtout qu'elle devait encore découvrir l'origine des bleus dans le dos de Nathaniel et d'où venait le regard triste de Kentin (maintenant qu'il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'attrister).

**Japon, Ville de Lovely Amoris, Stade Paul Verlaine.**

Il était 16H quand Dajan finit son entraînement, il se dirigea aux vestiaires et ressortit environ dix minutes plus tard avec son équipe, aprés s'être changé et avoir pris une douche. Devant la sortie du stade un groupe de fille aux tenues plutôt osées attendaient avec impatience les basketteurs, chacune espérait pouvoir attirer leur attention. Dajan était le favoris de ces demoiselles mais n'en fit pas grand cas, en effet, il leur passa devant sans même un regard pour aucunes d'entre elles et se dirigea vers le banc où l'attendait sa véritable conquête, sa plus grande réussite dans la vie, d'après lui. Jade se leva et se retrouva prisonnier de deux bras puissant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments de celui qui le serrait ainsi contre lui. Il se cala volontier dans le giron de son amant et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent sous le regard furieux des groupies et amusé de ces camarades qui lui enviait sa situation, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir conquit un des plus beau garçon de la ville!

En effet Jade avait la côte et cela se voyait car quasiment toutes les filles et plusieurs garçons se retournaient sur son passage. Lui ne les voyait pas, tous ses sens étaient tourné vers celui que son coeur avait choisi.

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient ils se mirent à faire leurs valises pour le voyage de demain.

**Japon, Ville de Lovely Amoris, Lycée Sweet Amoris.**

Tous les paticipants au voyage se trouvaient dans la cour de l'école, valise en main. La directrice remerciait une fois de plus Mélodie Campbell pour le don fait au lycée qui permettait de décaler les vacances et permettre aux ouvriers de faire les travaux de rénovation sans avoir des élèves dans les pattes pendant un mois, les vacances de Février et d'Avril ayant étaient regroupées. Lilou fit monter tout le monde dans un bus qui les conduirait à l'aéroport Arthur Rimbaud.

Dans l'avion chacun choisi une place stratégique: Nathaniel et Castiel se mirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre: Castiel devant tout à droite et Nathaniel devant tout à gauche, à côté d'eux Lysandre et Melody; Kentin se mit sur un siège centrale du côté de Lysandre et Peggy du côté de Melody. Rosalya et Iris se mirent derrière Nathaniel et Melody, Dajan et Jade derrière Lysandre et Castiel. Derrière Peggy et Kentin il y avait Alexy et Violette et derrière eux Kim et Armin.

**Avion Pearl, direction: île Sea Dragon.**

L'avion avait quatre parties distinctes: la partie réservé au personnel à l'avant puis le carré VIP où se trouvaient Lilou et Mélodie, le bar/restaurant et enfin les sièges passagers. Tout au fond se trouvait les toilettes. Cette avion était la propriété de Mélodie, de ce fait elle l'avait agencer comme bon lui semblait.

Assis au premier rang, Kentin pouvait à loisir observer Lysandre qui discutait avec Castiel. Il l'observa un long moment avant de s'enfuir vers le bar quand son regard capta celui de Lysandre. C'est les joues cramoisi qu'il commanda un café au serveur.

Lysandre discutait tranquilement avec Castiel, Jade et Dajan du sujet sensible qu'était le nouvel amour de Castiel quand il sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque, quand il se retourna ce fut pour croiser deux émeuraudes. Lysandre resta bête quand il vu Kentin fuir vers le bar. Il se leva et le suivi.

Castiel pestait contre Dajan qui se moquait de sa timidité quand il vit Lysandre partir sans aucune raison apparente. Il regarda Dajan et Jade qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui puis aussa les épaules et alla voir ce qu'avait son ami.

Dajan et Jade se demandaient quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Lysandre pour qu'il parte comme ça, sans un mot. Cela les étonnaient mais ils faisaient confiance à Castiel. Dajan en profita pour se diriger vers les toilettes accompagné de Jade pour faire ... autre chose ... de beaucoup plus interressant.

Peggy rageait, elle avait bien vu Kentin, puis Lysandre et enfin Castiel se diriger vers le bar et Dajan et Jade partir aux toilettes, elle voulait bien aller voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait surveiller Melody et Nathaniel car elle savait que Melody en pincait pour Nathaniel et elle voulait être la première au courant si jamais Nath devenait assez fou pour lui laisser une ouverture.

Melody de son côté n'en pouvait plus des regards insistants que lui lançait Peggy, elle savait qu'elle attendait son scoop et qu'elle les surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu. Mais elle se concentra néanmoins sur sa conversation avec Nathaniel.

Castiel était parti, il avait suivi Lysandre. Lui aussi aurait aimé partir pour le retrouver. Il avait encore sa photo, jalousement gardé dans la poche de sa chemise, dans une enveloppe qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais non, Melody l'empêchait de partir, ce qu'elle pouvait être collante celle-là! Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerais jamais que comme une amie! Heureusement Rosalya vint lui sauver la vie.

Pauvre Nathaniel, Melody lui bourrait le crâne de truc totalement ininterressant. Il me fendait le coeur, vraiment. Sur un élant de générosité, Rosalya se dit que sauver Nathaniel serait positif pour la suite de sa petite enquête sur les yeux remplis d'étoiles qu'il avait en regardant Castiel, mais elle n'en parlerait pas devant Melody, la pauvre était capable de faire une attaque.

Rosalya avait coupé cour à notre conversation sur les nouveautés du magasin de Leigh pour discuter avec Nathaniel de chat et autre félin, elle avait du voir son malaise avec Melody. de ce fait, Violette avait raison, il ne l'aimait pas.

Je souris en voyant le regard que m'avait lançé Iris, elle avait compris pour Nathaniel et Melody. Je plaignais un peu Melody quand même, elle était dans le même cas que moi avec Alexy. Mais moi malgrès tout je continuais à l'aimer mon Alexy, c'était un peu mon grand frère, j'espèrais que lui aussi, il m'appréciait.

Ma petite Violette était trop mignonne, c'était un vrai délice de discuter avec elle. Il faudra qu'on en parle avec Armin, elle ferait une parfaite petite soeur, Armin et moi on avait toujours rêvaient d'avoir une petite soeur à chouchouter, il faudra vraiment que je lui en parle.

J'ai bien vu le regard que m'a lançé Alexy, j'ai tout de suite compris et je suis d'accord avec lui, moi aussi j'apprécie Violette, elle est si gentille et si douce. J'espère qu'elle aime les jeux video, je doit pouvoir lui en trouver qui lui plairont. En attendant la conversation que j'ais avec Kim sur ce sujet me passionne, je ne savais pas qu'elle s'y connaissait autant!

Ben dis donc, moi qui pensais que j'allais m'faire chier pendant l'trajet, finalment c'te p'tite disscussion avec Armin est plutôt passionante! Parler de Vocaloid et Kingdom Heart ça ramène des bons souv'nir! Tient faudra que j'pense à m'ach'ter le dernier KH qu'est sortie sur 3DS! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un p'tit creux moi.

_ Dis Armin, t'as pas l'heure s'teuplé?

_ Non, désolé. Violette dis-moi, tu sais quelle heure il est?

_ Bien sûr, il est midi 28.

_ Merci petite Violette.

Armin lui fit un clin d'oeil qui là fit rougir avant de se lever et de s'adresser à tout le monde:

_ Bon les gens on va manger, c'est midi et demi!

_ Pas de problème! Tu viens Nath, il faut encore que je te montre des images de tigres blancs du Bengale, Leigh m'avait emmené dans un zoo pour les voir et blablablablabla...blablabla-heu? Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

_ Bah, on mange, ça se voit pas?

_ M'enfin! vous auriez pu nous prévenir, on serait venu manger avec vous!

_ Bah non, quand vous êtes là, c'est moins calme et on peut pas discuter tranquil!

Castiel avait fait un sourire narquois à Rosalya avant de se replonger dans son assiette. Les retardataires s'assirent donc pour manger j'usqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse une remarque intelligente:

_ Vous savez où sont Jade et Dajan?

Pour le coup tout le monde s'arrêta de manger devant la remarque fort judicieuse de Nathaniel et Castiel fut désigné d'office pour aller les chercher par Rosalya qui était tout de même inquiète, c'est vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient partis aux toilettes.

Castiel ronchonnait, c'était toujours pour lui! mais bon, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait apprécié de parler avec les deux amoureux, il avait aussi apprécié la disscussion qu'il avait eut avec Kentin, au début il était un peu timide mais finalement il avait put parler de son séjour chez les militaires et de sport pour ensuite dériver sur des groupes de musiques très à la mode et Castiel avait appris que Mélodie, celle qui leur payait le voyage, était un membre du groupe Eclipse, ce groupe avait un peu le même style que le leur lors du concert. Il avait cinq membres: Mélodie Campbell au chant et à la guitare électrique, Kyo Sôma à la guitare électrique, Yoh Asakura à la batterie, Allen Walker à la basse et Shun Kido au synthé. Ils étaient tous cousins sauf Mélodie et Allen qui étaient jumeaux, quand à la difference de noms de famille? Très simple, leurs mères étaient toutes soeurs donc ils avaient pris le nom de leur père sauf Mélodie qui avait gardé le nom de sa mère pour pouvoir récupérer l'entreprise familiale de ses grands-parents maternels: Ellipse, qui générait actuellement plus de 300 milliards de bénéfices par ans dont 10 milliards qui allaient directement dans les poches de Mélodie qu'elle distribuait à toute sa petite famille, qu'elle mettait de côté à la banque ou qu'elle gardait pour elle. Castiel aimait bien ce gamin, il lui apprenait pleins de choses intéressantes. Il arriva finalement devant la porte des toilettes et se prépara à l'ouvrir quand il entendit une sorte de gémissement, il colla donc son oreille à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et pu entendre Jade gémir:

_ Oh ouiii, Dajaaaaan! C'est trop bon! Elle est énooorme!

_ Mmm... Jade... T'es trop bon!

Castiel se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient trafiquer là-derrière (oui je fait passer Castiel pour un abrutit et je m'en excuse...). Il décida donc de regarder par le trou de la serrure (technique vieille comme le monde, ou plutôt qui dâte de l'invention de la porte), ce qu'il regretta presqu'aussitôt. En effet, de l'autre côté de la porte Jade et Dajan étaient en train de faire l'amour de façon plutôt ... sportive... et Castiel se mit à trembler de peur quand il réalisa qu'il devra en passer par là avec celui qu'il aime, pas qu'il avait peur de passer à l'acte, il n'était plus vierge, juste qu'il avait peur de se retrouver dessous (ou plutôt plaqué contre un mur, les jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon comme Jade actuellement...). Il se rappelais d'ailleur la première fois qu'il avait voulu faire l'amour avec une fille, avant il était allé demander conseil à son grand frère Rémiel (très mauvaise idée quand il y repense) et quand il lui avait demandé s'il était vierge ce dernier lui avait tiré la langue en disant qu'il était Sagittaire et était partit en riant, il avait du demander conseil à sa mère qui l'avait beaucoup plus aidé que son idiot de frangin! Il allait continuer à ressasser sa vie quand la porte contre laquelle il s'était appuiée se déroba sous lui, il se retrouva dans les bras de Jade, lui-même soutenu par Dajan qui lui souris.

_ Tu voulais aller aux toilettes, Castiel?

_ Hein? Euh, non. Je suis venu vous chercher pour aller manger.

_ Allons-y alors.

Dajan avait fait comme si de rien n'était et lui fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ils allèrent donc manger.

Jade rougit en repensant au merveilleux moment qu'il venait de partager avec Dajan. Ils étaient allez au toilettes et Jade en avait profité pour se recoiffer. Dajan était venu se coller à lui et il s'était retourné pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues s'étaient mêlées dans une danse sensuelle, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre dans ce baiser. Dajan partit à la découverte du cou de Jade en y déposant des baisers papillons et quelques légers suçons tout en passant ses mains sous son Tee-shirt, imitant Jade qui s'appliquait à le déshabiller. Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu au milieu des toilettes, Jade plaqua alors son basketteur contre le mur et commença à torturer ses perles de chair avec sa bouche et ses mains, il les sentaient se dresser sous ses attentions. Il continua de descendre, redessinant ses muscles pour enfin lapper l'interieur de son nombril; Dajan gémit, il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Il défit son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Jade frotta son museau contre l'érection de son partenaire, toujours maintenu à l'interieur de son boxer, Dajan gémit de frustration. Aprés cette douce torture qui mit son amant au suplice, Jade se décida enfin à libérer le membre gorgé de plaisir, il le prit entre ses doigts fin et commenca à le masturber à la base, soufflant légèrement sur le gland ce qui fit grimper l'exitation de Dajan en même temps que sa frustration de ne pas sentir ses douces lèvres sur son membre. Au bout de quelques instant de douce torture Jade franchit la distance qui le séparait de la hampe de chair qui se dressait fièrement devant lui et l'engloutit toute entière sans crier gare, ce qui fit gémir Dajan plus fort. Il s'appliqua à faire de lents vas et viens sur son sexe. Il sentit Dajan poser une main sur sa tête et appuier légèrement, il compris sa demande et s'apprêta à recevoir la semance de son partenaire, il avala tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte, une fois cela fait il libéra le membre turgescent et se releva pour embrasser Dajan. Ce dernier en profita pour inverser leur position et tout en prenant possession de la bouche offerte de son amant, fit glisser pantalon et boxer avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de le soulever. Ses jambes vinrent naturelement s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il présenta deux doigts à sa bouche et Jade s'empressa de les sucer, une fois cela fait il dirigea ses doigts vers l'intimité de Jade et la pénétra d'un doigts en prenant le temps de l'habituer à sa prescence, il rajouta un autre doigt, puis un troisième. Quand il eut suffisement lubrifier l'entrée il plaça son membre gorgé de sang devant et commenca à le pénétrer. Jade se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser entendre un quelquonque son de douleur et s'accrocha aux larges épaules de son compagnon, plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Dajan marqua une pause quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieure de son amant. Une fois Jade habitué à sa présence il commenca de lent vas et viens qu'il acceléra ensuite, prenant ses gémissements comme encouragement.

_ Oh ouiii, Dajaaaaan! C'est trop bon! Elle est énooorme!

_ Mmm... Jade... T'es trop bon!

Ils criaient à présent de plaisir et s'arrachaient de temps à autre des baisers brûlants et affamés, presque sauvages. Ils jouirent ensemble dans un même cri de pur extase avant que Dajan ne tombe à genou sous l'effet du plaisir intense qu'ils venaient de partager, Jade toujour étroitement serré entre lui et le mur. Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et de se rhabiller avant de sortir et de tomber sur Castiel...

_ Jade, mon ange, ça va?

_ Oui...

Jade rougit en attrapant la main de Dajan qui était sur sa joue. Il là prit dans ses mains et l'embrassa avant de se remettre à manger Dajan sourit et se remit lui aussi à manger. Ce repas aurait pu être calme si...

_ Bon les amis, puisqu'on a rien à faire à part discuter, je vous propose un jeu!

_ Et tu proposes quoi, Sherlock Peggy?

_ Action, Chiche ou Vérité, mon cher Castiel!

_ Pff, c'est nul! Pourquoi pas un strip poker plutôt?

_ L'idée de Peggy était pas mauvaise. Avec seulement Action et Vérité pour pimenter la partie et si quelqu'un veut pas faire ce qu'on lui demande ou ne veut pas répondre il enlève un vêtement.

_ Armin, c'est rare don profites-en, mais tu as tout mon respect.

_ M-merci Castiel.

_ Wahou, mon frère t'es un génie je t'adore!

_ Bon, on commence alors?

_ Ouais!

_Fin du troisième chapitre! ^^_

_Je suis assez fière de moi pour la petite scène entre Jade et Dajan! :3_

_Quand au jeu, vive Armin! ^^_

_Â la prochaine pour le chapitr suivant! ;p_

_Bisous tout le monde! ^^_

_Sagittarius no Melodia._


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Bon pour ce chapitre ça va être un peu le bazar et on verra enfin mes petits persos à moi ainsi que ceux tiré de mangas que j'aime beaucoup (les voici: Fruit Basket, Shaman King, -Man et Saint Seiya (ou "Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque").)_

_Merci pour ta review ma chère belle-soeur! ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous! ;)_

Chapitre 4: Action ou Vérité? Peggy la reporter entre en action!

__ Bon les amis, puisqu'on a rien à faire à part discuter, je vous propose un jeu!_

__ Et tu proposes quoi, Sherlock Peggy?_

__ Action, Chiche ou Vérité, mon cher Castiel!_

__ Pff, c'est nul! Pourquoi pas un strip poker plutôt?_

__ L'idée de Peggy était pas mauvaise. Avec seulement Action et Vérité pour pimenter la partie et si quelqu'un veut pas faire ce qu'on lui demande ou ne veut pas répondre il enlève un vêtement._

__ Armin, c'est rare donc profites-en, mais tu as tout mon respect._

__ M-merci Castiel._

__ Wahou, mon frère t'es un génie je t'adore!_

__ Bon, on commence alors?_

__ Ouais!_

_ Et pour pimenter encore plus la partie, c'est moi qui pose les questions!

_ Pff, toi t'es bien décidé à tout savoir sur nos vies...

_ Bien, moi Peggy, modératrice du jeu, vous explique les rêgle donc écoutez, je ne répèterais pas! Bon, un paquet de carte à jouer classique, vous êtes 13, il y a 13 cartes. Chaque fois que je pioche la carte qui vous correspond je regarde la couleur, rouge c'est vérité et noir c'est action, maintenant voyons voir vos cartes, piochez un bout de papier au hasar et dite moi.

Peggy avait écrit le nom des cartes sur des bouts de papier, les avait plié et mit dans une assiette pour que chacun puisse piocher:

_ Alors... Kentin tu as l'As, Castiel le 2...

_ La carte qui sors tout le temps quoi!

_ Pas de mauvaise foi! Lysandre le 7, t'as de la chance ça porte bonheur, Nathaniel tu es le Roi et Jade la Reine...

_ Cela apporte-il quelque chose de spécial au jeu?

_ Non et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais dû y penser! Bref, Melody le 10, Rosalya le 6, Iris le 9, Dajan le 4, Alexy le 8, Kim le 5 et pour finir, Armin tu es le Valet! Voilà, on peut commencer! Alors, un 10 Noir! Melody!

_ Action, c'est ça?

_ Tout à fait, alors... tu vas embrasser le garçon que tu aimes ou tu enlève un vêtement.

_ J'enlève le foulard que j'ai autour du cou alors...

_ C'est pas assez!

_ ...avec mes barrettes ça suffit.

_ Pff... t'en fait pas je trouverais un moyen de t'avoir! Alors suivant... Ah! Un 2 rouge! Castiel...

_ Je t'avais dit que ce numéro sortait tout le temps!

_ Bien, dis-moi de qui tu es amoureuh...AIE!

_ Je choisi l'option numéro deux et je t'offre ma veste!

_ Sale bête! Bon! Un ... Roi rouge! Nathy, de qui es-tu amoureux!?

_ Je vais rejoindre Castiel et je te donne ma chemise, tient.

_ Pff... Vous êtes pas drôle!

_ Un Valet Noir... Armin...

_ Oui...

_ Tu crois que tu pourrais embrasser ton frère?

_ Bien sûr!

Armin se pencha vers son frère et captura doucement ses lèvres alors qu'un flash vint immortaliser ce moment.

_ Génial! Merci Peggy! Je vais pouvoir vendre cette photo hyper cher! Où mieux! Je vais faire un album souvenir de ces vacances et je sens que je vais gagner beaucoup d'argent! Gné hé hé ... ... Bah quoi?

_ ... Rien ... rien du tout ... on continue ... euh un ah euh ben 6 rouge... Rosa... c'est à toi...

_ ... hé hé hé ... bien sûr, dis-moi.

_ Tu veut faire quoi plus tard?

_ Mannequin pour mon Leigh!

_ T'es sûr que tu veut pas faire femme d'affaire?

_ Certaine.

_ Moi perso elle me fait peur cette fille...

_ A moi aussi...

_ Dites pas ça tous les deux, mon frère à de très bon goût!

Lysandre fit un sourire à Castiel et Kentin qui n'avaient pas l'air convaincu...

_ Lysandre.

_ Oui?

_ Un 7 Rouge.

_ Vas-y.

_ Dis-moi...

_ Oui...

_ ... quel est ...

_ Mmm...

_ ... le ...

_ Le?...

_ ... Garçon que tu aimes ... le plus ... dans tout le lycée, Castiel mis à part, et pourquoi?

_ Là, ça fait deux questions...

_ Tu as raison, je modifie, dis-moi tout sur la personne que tu aimes le plus, Castiel toujours mis à part.

_ Sympa...

_ Fait pas la tête. Alors, la personne que j'aime le plus... elle est gentille, intelligente, elle a bonne mémoire contrairement à moi et elle est très belle.

_ Gné hé... Merci Lysandre!

_ Bien, suivant ... un 9 noir!

_ C'est pour moi alors...

_ Allez Iris, dis-moi sur quel garçon Melody a craqué!

_ Tu me met dans une position délicate et tu le sais.

_ Alors?

_ Eh bien...

_ Moi je le sais si tu veux!

_ Ok, ça sera ta prochaine question... si Iris ne répond pas!

_ Je passe mon tour, voici mon T-shirt.

_ C'est de la triche t'en a un autre dessous!

_ C'est fait exprès!

Iris tira la langue à Castiel et celui-ci grogna.

_ Bon on continu, un 4 noir! Dajan, tu embrasserais bien...

_ Toi! Oh oui, Dajan qui embrasse Peggy pour mon album photo... Allez-y!

_ Euh... Perso je passe mon tour, tu ne m'en veux pas Peggy?

_ Non non, ça m'arrange, comme ça mon copain ne me tuera pas quand je lui montrerais les photos.

_ Moi non plus.

Dajan sourit à Peggy et lui montra Jade d'un signe de la tête. Ce derniers était en train de fusiller Rosalya du regard. Peggy sourit. Elle avait un scoop et ça là démangeais de partir en courant rédiger son article, elle se contenta de quelques notes sur son cahier rouge.

_ Bon puisque tu fais pas ton gage tu te déshabille!

Jade fusilla encore une fois Rosalya du regard se demandant ce qui le retenait de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler, son Dajan était rien qu'à lui et il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'embrasser ou de le regarder torse nu! Non mais! Dajan lui s'exécuta et retira son maillot de basket qu'il donna à Jade pour le calmer, ce qui eut l'effet esconté.Peggy sourit et continua le jeu.

_ Cette fois c'est au tour de Violette! Nous avons un 3 rouge!

_ Je t'écoute...

_ Bien, bien, alors, alors... qui sont pour toi Armin et Alexy?

Peggy voulait savoir ce qui les unissait tous les trois car leur relation était des plus ambigüe, surtout entre Alexy et Violette. Ce fut Armin qui répondit à sa question:

_ Ben c'est notre petite soeur préférée!

_ Bien évidemment!

Alexy et Armin avait prouvé à tous la véracité de leurs propos en faisant un gros câlin à leur "petite soeur" qui apparement ne s'y attendait pas et était très contente de son nouveau statut, c'est pas tous les jours que les jumeaux vous acceptaient dans leur famille! Peggy sourit, attendri et nota sur son cahier le nouveau scoop de ces vacances qui commencait très bien pour elle ... et pour Rosalya aussi, avec toutes les photos qu'elle allait prendre elle allait faire un carton!

De l'autre côté du mur, derrière un écran relié à la caméra qui se trouvait dans le restaurant, Mélodie et Lilou souriais niaisement, se disant qu'ils étaient vraimants mignons ces trois là...

_ Surtout celui avec les cheveux noir...

_ Moi je préfère celui avec les cheveux bleu!

_ Kyo!

_ Oui c'est moi.

_ Non sans blague...

_ Pourquoi tu m'agresses?!

_ Parce que tu as flashé sur un de mes amis et que je te connais, quand tu auras eu ce que tu voulais tu vas le jeter comme une vieille chaussette et ça va lui briser le coeur!

_ Et alors?

_ Tu ne poseras pas tes sales pattes sur lui tant que tu n'auras pas un minimum de respect pour tes partenaires!

Lilou avait presque hurlé les derniers mots mais au moins elle était sûr que le message était bien rentré dans le crâne de son abrutit de cousin! Pas qu'il était méchant, non, juste qu'il ne trouvait digne d'intêret que les membres de sa famille, les autres: poubelle! Et ça Lilou ne supportait pas, un tel irrespect d'autrui, surtout qu'elle aimait beaucoup Alexy, il ne méritait pas ça. Leigh lui ne disait rien mais au fond de lui il était choqué... jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que Lilou pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir sur Kyo, lui qui avait la réputation d'être un rebelle indomptable, là il avait fait le canard devant la crise de sa cousine, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de choquer Mélodie et les autres membres du groupes qui étouffaient comme ils le pouvaient leur fou-rire. Rémiel, lui, était complêtement paumé! Il ne savait même pas comment il avait attéri là! Enfin si, il le savait, mais c'était tellement bizar que ça parraissait presque irréel! Petit flash back: Il était tranquilement assis dans le magasin de Leigh, en train de papoter avec lui de tout et de rien quand une fille a déboulé à l'interrieur en criant: "mon Leighty adoré!". Cette jeune fille était vêtu d'un tailleur qui se composait d'une jupe noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir et d'un cravate tout aussi noir. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon et sa frange trop longue lui arrivait aux yeux, son visage étant encadré par deux longues mèches qui lui arrivaient au niveau des hanches. Pour finir elle portait des ballerines à talons compensés noir. Comme ça elle ressemblait à une poupée mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la poupée pouvait se transformer en monstre! Elle avait d'abord dit qu'elle était là pour trouver des compagnons de voyage et avait annonçait que Leigh fermerait sa boutique pendant un mois pour partir avec elle! En suite elle avait dit que sa cousine Lilou, qu'il ne connaissait pas mais que Leigh connaissait ( il ne savais pas de où et il s'en foutait, c'était dèjà assez compliqué comme ça!) voulait emmener son petit frère chéri (qui en ce moment n'était pas dans son assiette) en voyage pendant un mois (ce qui voulait dire en langage grand-frère qu'il n'aurais personne à emmerder pendant un mois!) il s'était donc opposé à ce qu'il parte et la seule réponse qu'il avais eut de sa part fut un grand sourire de spycopathe qui fait très peur! (pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien au langage de la chose qui sert de grand frère à Castiel...

_ Hé!

_ Ta gueule Rémiel, je disait donc... Ah oui! Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, traduction: "Elle fit donc un grand sourire de psychopathe relativement effrayant.".

_ Elle est nul ta traduction!

_ Ta gueule j'ai dit.)

Bon je reviens à mon histoire qui était donc: elle me fit un grand sourire qui m'effraya et puis après ... ben je sais pas, c'est le trou noir... et puis j'ai attéri dans cet avion.

_ Vous en pensez quoi docteur, c'est grave?

_ Tu t'es cru chez le psy ou quoi?!

_ Faut que j'arrête de faire parler cette idiote dans ma tête sinon je vais avoir une migraine!

_ Idiote toi-même!

_ Je suis un mec...

_ Ah bon? J'avais pas remarqué!

_ Sale bête!

_ En même temps, avec tes cheveux décoloré et tes bijoux ça prête à confusion!

_ Tout ça parce que mes cheveux sont rouges, sauf les racines et les pointes qui sont noir, et que j'ai un collier avec un pendentif en rubis!

_ Ouais... Avec ton débardeur blanc et ton pantalon rouge ça fait top modèle!

_ Zut! Ca te vas?!

Bref, on reprend le cours de l'histoire et on s'apperçoit que pendant que je papotais avec cette folle dans ma tête (faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy... -') dans une autre pièce de l'avion, le temps avait continuait d'avancer, on remarque nottament que Kentin n'a plu que son pantalon (et son boxer accessoirement) sur lui après que Peggy ait pioché deux As à la suite, le premier, un rouge, où elle avait demandait à Kentin de qui il était amoureux et le deuxième, un noir, ou elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien que quelqu'un le morde au coup jusqu'au sang, ce à quoi il avait répondu un "va mourir!". Ensuite Peggy avait tiré une Reine rouge et avait demandé à Jade l'origine des griffure dans le dos de Dajan, Jade s'était mit à rougir comme une pivoine et avait refusé de dire ce qu'il savait (étant l'auteur de ces griffure, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ses ébats avec Dajan devant les autres!), Peggy avait alors exigé de lui qu'il retire son pantalon, ce qu'il avait fait après qu'elle l'ait menacé (sûrement) de quelque chose (qu'on ignore) qu'elle lui a murmuré à l'oreille! Jade était donc en T-shirt (rassurez-vous, il a encore son boxer!), Kentin en pantalon et Peggy venait de tirer une nouvelle carte:

_ Ah ah! Un 2 Noir! Castinounet!

_ M'appelle pas comme ça on dirait Ambre!

_ C'était fait exprès!

Peggy lui tira la langue et Castiel en fit de même. Très mature...

_ Bon, voilà ce que je te demande: embrasse le garçon dont...

Elle se tourna vers Melody et lui fit un grand sourire, cette dernière déglutit difficilement...

_ ...Melody est amoureuse!

_ O.K.

_ Non, tu vas vraiment le faire?!

_ Et ouais Kim, tout est Possible!

Castiel lui fit un clin d'oeil et se leva, il se dirigea vers Nathaniel, lui prit le menton et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes... Nathaniel ne réagit même pas tellement il fut choqué, Castiel se permi donc la petite fantaisie de passer sa langue sur les lèvres du délégué. Melody, de son côté, bouillait de colère! Castiel se sépara des lèvre de Nathaniel et alla se rasseoir, le délégué, lui, était encore sous le choc, comme si on venait de lui annonçer que sa soeur était un homme... Non, ça, ça l'aurait fait rire à s'en étouffer... Mais bon sang! Quel abrutit ce Castiel, s'il avait su qu'il en pinçait pour lui il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé! Ou pas... il l'aurait peut-être fait, juste pour le faire souffrir!

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, il était presque six heure du soir quand Peggy se prépara à tirer l'une des trois cartes qui lui restait en main, soit un 7 noir, soit un 2 rouge, soit un Roi noir. Entre temps elle avait réussi à mettre Jade et Kentin en boxer, ces derniers étaient morts de honte jusqu'à ce que leurs princes charmants viennent les sauver; Dajan avait mit son maillot de Basket sur Jade et Lysandre avait passé sa chemise blanche à Kentin, Kim avait passé son temps à faire des parrallèles avec des jeux video sur les differentes questions que Peggy lui avait posé et Armin avait fait de même sauf quand Peggy lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien prendre une pose avec son frère pour que Rosalya puisse faire une photo. Il avait regretté de lui avoir dit oui sachant qu'il ne lui restait que son pantalon sur les hanches et que son frère n'avait plus que son T-shirt bleu ce qui, quand il se faisait un calin comme Rosalya le souhaitait, faisait très suspect! Pff... Avec ses photos, tout le lycée allait croire qu'ils faisaient dans l'incest! Rosalya avait bizzarement était épargné, de ce fait elle avait pu photographier nos amis dans des positions comprométantes: Armin et Alexy en train de s'embrasser; Castiel qui vole un baiser à Nathaniel; Armin, Violette et Alexy qui se font un câlin et Armin et Alexy qui se (re)font un câlin (à moitié à poil!); Lysandre qui met sa chemise sur un Kentin en boxer; Melody attaché et bailloné parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de râler et qu'elle a gonflé Castiel (et personne a rien dit quand il l'a ficelé, c'est beau l'amitié!); Iris en train d'imiter le chat avec Castiel (en mode caramelldansen!); le dessin de Violette qui représente Leigh en lapin (un fantasme de Rosa, rappelons tout de même que Leigh, qui suit ce qui se passe dans la pièce d'à côté, a cru mourir de honte et Rémiel, lui, a cru mourir de rire!) et enfin Nathaniel qui se fait porter comme une princesse par Castiel (avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres).

Castiel s'amusait bien, lui, il était torse nu et passait son temps à rigoler avec tout le monde, ce qui est assez rare quand on connait Castiel, mais Castiel restait aveugle, car il ne savait pas qu'il attirait autant le regard d'une certaine personne qui avait les joues rouges, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et la tête baissé. Nathaniel jetais ainsi de fréquents regards à Castiel qu'il trouvait particulièrement mignon comme ça, torse nu, regarder ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, et ce torse si bien dessiné, il laissait son regard carresser le corps de Castiel et ses yeux avides voulaient déjà en voir plus. Peggy tira l'une des trois dernières cartes:

_ Un Roi noir, au tour de Nathaniel! Cette fois t'a pas le choix, si tu veux pas être à poil t'a intérêt de faire ce que je te demande!

Et elle avait raison en plus, Nathaniel ne portait plus que son boxer et n'avait pas vraiment le choix! Il prit donc son courage à de mains et attendit que Peggy donne son gage, mais elle fut devancé par Rosalya:

_ Oh, ce serait trop mignon que t'ai une trace de morsure dans le cou!

Nathaniel ne reppliqua mais devint rouge comme une tomate et recula machinalement...

_ Je veux bien m'en charger si tu veux Rosa!

_ Oh oui Castiel! Quelle bonne idée!

_ Allons-y alors!

_ Hein?... Mais...non...que... Ah!

Nathaniel avait crié avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir et Rosalya les avaient bombardé de photos pendant que Peggy filmait. Nathaniel avait une jolie marque de morsure à la base du cou et Castiel se léchait les lèvres devant le goût sucré de la peau du délégué. Peggy continua et tira un 2 rouge, elle demanda alors à Castiel s'il voulait bien faire un autre concert, ce dernier qui était en boxer ne pu refuser et accepta de leur faire un concert dans le mois qui venait! Lysandre eut droit au dernier gage étant donné que la dernière carte était un 7 noir, gage qu'il accepta vu qu'il était en boxer et qui n'était autre que faire un suçon à Kentin là ou il voulait! Kentin se retrouva donc avec une jolie marque rouge sur le haut de son torse. La partie finit ils se rhabillèrent et retournèrent s'asseoire, quelques instants après le pilote annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination.

**Ile Sea Dragon, Piste d'atterrissage.**

L'avion Pearl se posa sur la piste et les passagers commencèrent à descendre. Quand Rosalya et Lysandre virent Leigh ils lui sautèrent dessus, à l'inverse, quand Castiel remarqua son cher grand frère qui répond au doux nom de Rémiel (Ironie quand tu nous tient!) il faillit faire une attaque cardiaque avant de se dire qu'il était vraiment maudit.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Mélodie décida de se présenter:

_ Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Mélodie Campbell et c'est moi qui ais organisé ce voyage où vous avez été convié. Je suis la directrice générale de la compagnie Ellipse et aussi la chanteuse et guitariste du groupe Eclipse, voici ma cousine Lilou que vous connaissez déjà et les autres membres de mon groupe: Kyo Sôma l'autre guitariste...

_ Lut'

_ Yoh Asakura à la batterie...

_ Coucou!

_ Allen Walker, mon frère jumeau, à la basse...

_ Bonjour.

_ Et Shun Kido au synthé...

_ Enchanté!

Shun leur fit un grand sourire dont il avait le secret, le genre de sourire qui fait craquer tout le monde!

_ Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son petit minois, c'est un fourbe.

_ Faux!

_ Vrai, petit ange! Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites laissez moi vous conduire dans vos appartement.

Tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers le Sud de l'île dans des 4x4 pour voir dans quel lieu ils allaient séjourner, déjà qu'ils n'osaient rien faire de travers tellement ils étaient impresionnés par la prestance de ceux qui les invitaient (faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours que des gens hyper riche et hyper célèbre passent des vacances avec vous), en plus, ils faisaient le trajet avec vous... Mélodie, Kyo et Shun étaient avec Armin, Alexy et Violette; Castiel, Rémiel, Leigh, Lysandre et Rosalya faisaient le trajet ensemble; Kentin était avec Dajan et Jade, avec eux Kim, Iris et Yoh; Lilou et Allen squattaient avec Melody et Nathaniel.

Autant dire que le petit quart d'heure qu'ils allaient passer prommettait d'être mémorable pour chacun...

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre enfin terminé et posté! Ouf!_

_J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et je suis contente de l'avoir fini! ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et joyeux anniversaire ma lolly (pas à l'heure évidemment...)!_

_Bisous bisous! 3_

_Sagittarius no Melodia._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Balade amicale.

**Première voiture**

Dans la première voiture qui devait conduire notre petit groupe à leurs résidences on trouvait Mélodie, Kyo, Shun, Armin, Alexy et Violette. Mélodie leur souriait gentiment en leur expliquant qu'ils allaient passer la plupart du temps sur la plage ou dans l'immense magasin qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Apprenant qu'il allait passer le plus clair de son temps dehors Armin fit une grimace qui interpella Mélodie :

Tu n'aimes pas la plage ?

Pas vraiment… le grand air ce n'est pas fait pour moi…

Ah bon ? si tu préfères on a une immense salle de jeu, très confortable où tu peux trouver tous les jeux que tu veux sur toutes les consoles qui existent et même certains que tu ne trouves pas encore car j'ai pas mal de contact…

Vraiment ?! c'est trop cool, vous avez vraiment tous les jeux qui existes et toutes les consoles ? y'en a plein que je n'ai pas !

Bien sûre, je pourrai même te faire visiter si tu veux…

Armin rougit devant le côté aguicheur de la jeune fille en face de lui et surtout à cause de sa poitrine qui défiait celle de Tsunade-sama… Pendant que sa cousine discutait jeux-vidéo, Kyo, lui, essayait de trouver ce qui ferait lever les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui n'était autre qu'Alexy, rouge comme une pivoine, et surtout de le faire sourire, car notre guitariste avait tout de suite craqué sur son sublime visage ainsi que ses beaux yeux et son magnifique sourire. Donc Kyo tentait tant bien que mal de lui arracher un sourire, ce qu'il réussit finalement à faire :

Quel est ton passe-temps favori dis-moi ?

Eh bien, j'aime faire les boutiques…

Vraiment ? Tu voudras m'accompagner au centre commerciale, il y a plein de boutiques, je suis certain que cela te plaira !

Alexy releva d'abord la tête, puis sourit timidement, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation… Son musicien préféré venait de l'inviter à faire les boutiques avec lui, il devait être en train de rêver… Violette sourit quand elle vit les yeux de son grand frère tout neuf pétiller, elle savait qu'il adorait faire les boutiques, elle aussi aimait cela, mais plus au rayon dessin que vêtement.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire jolie demoiselle ?

Violette sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, elle se souvenait de son prénom, Shun, et aussi du fait que c'était un fourbe, même s'il n'avait encore rien fait à part la faire rougir à force de lui donner des surnoms tel que « petit ange » ou encore « sucre d'orge ». Il était très beau, avec ses longs cheveux verts et ses yeux turquoise, il avait les traits légèrement féminin ce qui le rendait vraiment irrésistible, un peu comme Alexy…

Mon grand frère adore faire les boutiques, il sera sûrement ravi d'aller dans un centre commerciale.

Vraiment ? Et toi, tu aimes faire les boutiques ?

Je préfère dessiner.

Dans ce cas je t'emmènerais faire un tour dans la boutique de dessin.

Violette savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser, pourtant elle en avait bien envie, se retrouver seule avec ce garçon lui faisait un peu peur, elle espérait juste que ses grands frères ne seraient pas loin.

**Deuxième voiture**

Derrière la voiture de Mélodie on trouvait celle de Leigh, Rémiel, Castiel, Rosalya et Lysandre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu…

Moi non plus à vrai dire… Je ne voulais pas venir à la base.

Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

Parce que je me suis fait kidnapper…

Un gros blanc s'installa dans la voiture…

Comment ça ?

En fait c'est Mélodie qui voulait le voir venir mais comme il s'est opposé à elle en refusant elle l'a kidnappé, parce que personne ne s'oppose à sa « volonté divine », dixit Mélodie.

En attendant je me suis fait kidnapper…

Si seulement elle avait pu te jeter de l'avion…

Trop sympa petit frère.

Il n'empêche que je suis surprise que tu là connaisses Leigh, moi qui pensais que tu ne me cachais rien…

Désolé Rosa, mais si tu veux tout savoir, Mélodie est une vieille amie à moi, on se connait depuis longtemps et lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de faire ses tenues je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Mouais.

Elle m'a proposé de venir, comme ça on pourra discuter de leur prochain concert et je voulais vous faire la surprise, c'est pour cela que je ne vous ais rien dit.

Moi qui pensais ne pas te voir pendant un mois, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de pouvoir passer un mois à tes côtés.

Ben moi j'espère sincèrement que je ne vais pas croiser Rémy trop souvent…

Courage Castiel, tu pourrais toujours avoir la chance d'être dans la même chambre que Nathaniel.

Ça va pas la tête ?!

Lysandre et Rémiel explosèrent de rire sous les insultes de Castiel, pendant que Leigh et Rosalya roucoulaient dans leur coin.

**Troisième voiture**

Iris, Kim et Yoh discutaient tranquillement musique pendant que Jade, Dajan et Kentin parlaient d'un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux :

Alors comme ça tu es amoureux de quelqu'un qui, d'après toi, t'es complètement inaccessible.

C'est cela.

Pourquoi il te serait inaccessible ?

Il ne m'a presque jamais adressé la parole, et en plus son meilleur ami est effrayant, et aussi il n'a aucune chance pour qu'il soit de ce bord là et qu'en plus il partage mes sentiments…

Ok… Bon tu vas immédiatement sortir de ta période « je déprime » car ta tête est effrayante…

Dajan !

Quoi ?! C'est vrai, aucune chance qu'il séduise qui que ce soit s'il déprime dans son coin…

Mais enfin arrête, tu vas lui plomber le moral !

Il a raison…

Pardon ?...

Je dois arrêter de déprimer, même si je sais que c'est perdu d'avance…

J'ai eu une lueur d'espoir…

Désolé d'être défaitiste.

Ca tu peux l'être…

**Quatrième voiture**

Peggy enregistrait méticuleusement toutes les informations que Lilou et son cousin, Allen, diffusaient. Melody, elle, faisait la gueule et personne ne semblait s'en soucier, Allen et Lilou discutaient joyeusement avec Nathaniel et Peggy, cette dernière posait pleins de questions auquel Allen et Lilou se faisait une joie de répondre alors que Nathaniel riait devant l'attitude de Peggy. Nathaniel justement, elle l'avait encore en travers qu'il n'ait rien fait pour la détacher alors que Castiel l'avait attaché et aussi qu'il l'avait laissé le toucher et le marquer sans rien dire ! Elle était furieuse mais contenait sa colère pour ne pas paraître impoli, surtout qu'elle venait de découvrir que sa principale rivale était la cousine de celle qui leur avait généreusement offert ce voyage, qui commençait très mal pour elle, soulignons-le ! Lilou voyait très bien que Melody était furieuse et elle savait aussi pourquoi. Par contre, ce que Melody ne savait pas, c'est que Nathaniel n'était pas du tout intéressait par elle et qu'il en pinçait plus pour le rockeur aux cheveux rouge. Ce qui la mettra dans une colère noir lorsqu'elle l'apprendra. Lilou attendait ce moment avec impatience, cela sera très drôle de son point de vue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : on se pose

Après avoir traversé une épaisse forêt nos amis arrivèrent sur une plage de sable blanc digne d'une carte postale. Les voitures se garèrent et ils purent descendre pour aller admirer la vue qu'ils avaient depuis la plage sur une crique d'eau claire qui se jetait dans l'océan. Rosalya aperçu tout de suite les magasins qui se trouvaient sur leur gauche et lorsqu'elle regarda à droite elle put voir plusieurs cabanes sur pilotis. Elle se tourna alors vers Leigh :

C'est là-bas que l'on va dormir ?

Oui, les résidences ont une vue superbe sur la plage depuis le salon alors que la chambre est tournée vers la forêt pour la fraicheur.

Ça a l'air bien.

Ça l'est.

Leigh sourit à Rosalya. Mélodie pris la parole pour annoncer la distribution des chambres :

Pour commencer Armin avec Alexy, Castiel et Lysandre, Nathaniel et Ken, Jade et Dajan, Violette et Rosalya, Iris et Kim, Melody et Peggy, Rémiel et Leigh, et enfin Kyo tu dors avec Shun et Yoh avec mon frère, moi je serais avec Lilou !

Ben voyons, et pourquoi je dors pas avec Lilou, hein ?

Parce que tu es un pervers, n'est-ce pas Kyo.

Le dit Kyo fit un magnifique sourire de psychopathe pervers pour confirmer ses dires, ce qui fit frissonner Alexy.

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers les cabanes et les premiers à découvrir leur nouvelle résidence furent Jade et Dajan, ces derniers, après avoir salué leurs amis et refermé la porte s'empressèrent de visiter celle qui sera l'hôte de leur nombreux ébats à venir.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Armin et Alexy qui découvrirent avec joie leur nouveau chez eux après avoir dit au revoir à leur nouvelle petite sœur préférée !

Castiel et Lysandre posèrent leurs valises dans la troisième maison alors que Nathaniel et Kentin s'arrêtaient dans la quatrième. Nathaniel et Castiel avait le même soulagement en refermant la porte, celui de ne plus avoir un poids sur les épaules (poids en question : Melody ou Rémiel selon la personne). Lysandre commençait déjà à perdre ses affaires et Kentin admirait la vue depuis le balcon.

Dans la cabane suivante ce fut au tour d'Iris et Kim de poser leurs affaires et surtout les ranger, avec tous leurs accessoires les placards furent vite pleins.

Melody faisait la gueule, non seulement son voyage commençait mal mais en plus elle devait se taper Peggy pour toute la durée du séjour, et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Après avoir laissé Melody et Peggy, Rosalya et Violette arrivèrent à leur propre cabane et c'est après avoir salué tout le monde qu'elles purent se retirer dans leur nouvelle demeure. Rosalya commença à visiter et stoppa net en entrant dans la chambre, elle aperçut un détail qui avait échappé à l'ensemble de ces camarades qui devraient s'en rendre compte le soir même : il n'y a qu'un lit par cabane et il est double. Rosalya commença par blêmir, puis reprit des couleurs avant d'exploser de rire et de s'écrouler sur le lit. Alerté, Violette accouru dans la chambre et demanda à sa nouvelle colocataire si tout allait bien :

Rosa, tout va bien ?

Regarde, on va devoir dormir dans le même lit !

Vraiment ?

Et c'est sûrement pareil pour tout le monde, donc Melody va dormir avec Peggy, Castiel et Lysandre et surtout Nathaniel et Kentin !

Ils vont bien ensemble…

Tu trouves ?

Je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas souvent ensemble…

C'est vrai, ils vont devoir apprendre à se connaitre.

A côté Leigh et Rémiel rentraient dans leur cabane et dès la porte fermée Rémiel s'affala sur le canapé se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici…

Courage ! je suis certain que tu vas survivre à ce séjour.

Ne te moque pas, toi au moins t'a pas ton petit frère qui te fusille du regard, et ton meilleur ami qui ne pense qu'à sa copine alors que pas loin de toi y'a une psychopathe qui t'a enlevé pour t'emmener ici contre ta volonté !

Allez, courage, je saurais solidaire et je te laisserais pas tout seul, promis.

Je veux pas tenir la chandelle !

Rémiel s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé, encore plus désespéré qu'avant…

Sur la plage ne restait plus que les six cousins qui chahutaient joyeusement ensemble :

Alors Lilou, c'est ça tes copains ? Ils sont bizarres…

Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?! Franchement Yoh, t'es le mec le plus étrange que je connaisse !

Sympa…

Elle a raison, t'en voit beaucoup des types milliardaires qui se baladent avec des sac poubelles ?

Insulte pas mes fringues, ils sont très bien ! de toute façon ton style gothique raté c'est pas mieux !

D'abord on appelle ça le « style émo » et après il me va très bien, surtout avec mes cheveux blanc.

Fait toi une couleur.

Non, je suis naturel moi, pas comme ma sœur.

Je te permet pas, le brun me va comme si c'était naturel ! et c'est mieux que le roux !

Zut, ça vous va ?

Non mais franchement, comment tu veux choper Alexy avec cette tête ?!

Dis que je suis moche pendant que t'y es.

Je t'ais déjà dis de ne pas t'approcher d'Alexy !

Allez, Lilou, fais pas la tête, je ne vais pas le violer…

…

….

….

… Ou pas…

… Pervers…

Hé hé hé… Mais c'est de sa faute aussi ! On a pas idée d'être aussi mignon !… On mange quoi ce soir ….?

Changes pas de sujet ou je te fais des poireaux !

J'AIME PAS LES POIREAUX !

Je sais.

Sadique !

On se fait un barbecue sur la plage ce soir ?

Bonne idée, Yoh, t'apporte la musique, Allen les couvertures pour s'asseoir, Shun les aliments, Kyo tu fais un énorme feu et Lilou et moi on vous regarde.

…

…

…

…

Ben quoi ?

Te fatigue pas surtout !

Ben non, en plus, un feu sur la plage c'est le moment idéal pour draguer…

On est parti !

Kyo ! Shun ! Attendez nous !

Yoh et Allen tentèrent tant bien que mal de rattraper leurs cousins qui étaient partis comme des flèches. Mélodie sourit et se retourna vers sa cousine :

Ils ont l'air pressé tous les deux…

Je sais que Kyo essaye de se rapprocher d'Alexy mais Shun…

Il s'entend bien avec Violette.

HEIN ?! Oh Déesse ! Manquerait plus que tu veuille Armin et c'est le pompon !

C'est le cas.

T'es sérieuse ?

Ben oui, il est mignon lui aussi, non ?

Si, si.

Bien, ce soir on observe et on conclut, voir si on a les mêmes capacités d'observation et on regarde aussi qui a raison.

D'accord, mais comme e les connais déjà tous je suis sûre que je vais remarquer plus de chose dans leurs comportements.

On verra, cousine.

Bon, on y va, il faut les prévenir quand même.

Allons-y !

A peine arrivée dans leurs cabanes, Mélodie et Lilou repartirent en sens inverse pour avertir tout le monde du programme de ce soir, premier soir sur cette île paradisiaque qui leur réserve pleins de surprises.


End file.
